A motor grader, a type of work vehicle, typically has a tandem on the laterally opposite sides of the rear section of the motor grader. The tandems are coupled to a rear axle which provides a propulsion input to each tandem. With respect to each tandem, the propulsion input drives, for example, a pair of chains contained within the tandem housing of the tandem. The two chains drive respectively two propulsion outputs which drive respectively two ground-engaging wheels.